1. Field
The following description relates to a system capable of providing service discovery for devices in a pre-associated state to find out services available within a wireless network, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing information about an available service using a proxy server, which is capable of efficiently and promptly providing service information, and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the event a plurality of basic service sets (BSSs) exist in the same space, no methods have existed that allow each user to obtain information regarding which BSS the user should participate in so that the user can receive certain services offered within a wireless network.
Accordingly, it has been impossible to discern in advance which services are available until an association with an access point (AP) has been made. In other words, the user has had to associate with every BSS in order to check the availability of an intended service, which takes a substantial amount of time. In addition, many frames are unnecessarily transmitted, thereby causing an excessive amount of traffic.